B & C (Baby And Clown)
by ReeBaby
Summary: Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, debut dua tahun lagi. Tapi tuhan telah meniupkan seorang malaikat kecil ke dalam perut Baekhyun. Penolakan, penyesalan, juga rasa haru menjadi emosi yang sama. Mereka dihadapkan dengan perubahan-perubahan yang akan menentukan segalanya. "Aku masih bisa mempercayaimu kan?" CHANBAEK/YAOI/MPEG! [CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!]
1. Chapter 1 : Baby

.

ReeBaby Present

.

Baby & Clown

.

I : Baby

Something present and they called it "Baby"  
In another side, People laughing at our love like it "Clown"

.

WARNING ITS YAOI FANFICTION. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

Baekhyun terjatuh ke dalam cinta terlalu dalam, ia merelakan apapun yang ia miliki demi cinta. Termasuk masa depannya. Kekasihnya Chanyeol, meminta maaf karena terlalu ceroboh sampai menanamkan benihnya saat mereka bercinta. Walaupun ia memaafkan pria itu, ia tidak tahu jika ternyata yang Chanyeol tanamkan bisa berbuah juga. Ia dan Chanyeol sama sama pria, jadi tidak pernah sedetik pun terlintas dibenaknya ia bisa mengandung. Tapi kini, walau terdengar cukup gila. Ia benar-benar menggandung anak pria itu.  
"Aku harus mengugurkannya." Cicit Baekhyun, tak berani ia menatap manik kelam milik Chanyeol yang mulai melebar. Ia gengam erat-erat ujung kemejanya sambil terus menunduk.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau mau membunuh anak kita?" Sentak Chanyeol, emosinya sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Di saat-saat mengejutkan seperti ini, seharusnya Baekhyun membantunya mencari cara terbaik untuk memberitahu keluarga mereka, bukan berniat mengorbankan bayi tidak bersalah.

"T-tapi kita debut dua tahun lagi." Baekhyun tetap menunduk, dan Chanyeol tidak tahu harus berkata apa sebagai respon ucapan kali ini. Itu benar, mereka debut dua tahun lagi. Juga sepertinya, Baekhyun telah memikirkan hal ini lebih jauh dari dugaanya.

Pada dasarnya, hubungan mereka berdua memang salah sejak awal. Lelaki dan lelaki, tidak ada satupun agama yang membenarkan hubungan cinta ini. Dan kini, dengan sesuatu yang mulai berkembang di rahim Baekhyun membuat semuanya semakin sulit. Impian dan keluarga, rasa sakit yang entah datang dari mana langsung menyeruak ke dalam dada keduanya begitu memikirkannya.

Tapi Chanyeol benar-benar tidak ingin mengorbakan anak ini.

Sesaat setelah mengangkat wajahnya, cepat-cepat Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Kali ini raut wajahnya terlihat serius sekali, setelah menyelami ekspresi itu untuk beberapa saat. Baekhyun menarik kesimpulan jika Chanyeol pun mungkin sebenarnya satu pendapat dengannya.

"Aku akan segera mengugurkannya, tenang saja Chanyeol-ah." Lalu kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja. Di luar dugaanya, Chanyeol malah mencengkram kuat lengan mungilnya sambil mempelototinya.

"TIDAK! TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU MENGUGURKAN ANAK KITA!" Itu adalah bentakan paling keras selama ia mengenal Chanyeol.

"LALU APA? KATAKAN PADAKU APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN? HIKS…" Ia takut dan binggung, ditambah lagi hatinya sakit menerima perlakuan Chanyeol tadi. Air matanya tumpah begitu deras, Chanyeol kembali diam bembeku , sebelum kesadaran pria tinggi itu kembali pulih Baekhyun cepat-cepat menarik lengannya. Otaknya mengatakan untuk segera lari dari tempat itu, tapi yang ia lakukan hanyalah jatuh terduduk sambil menanggis keras-keras.

Sampai sepasang lengan kekar yang sangat ia kenali pemilknya memeluknya erat. Membuat tangisannya terhenti sejenak, sebelum ia mencoba berontak dan menangis semakin kencang.

"Maafkan aku sayang, maafkan aku. Jangan takut, aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku tidak akan lari. Kita akan merawat anak ini bersama-sama. Jangan khawatir, semua akan baik-baik saja. " Gumam Chanyeol sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

Baekhyun selalu mempercayai Chanyeol untuk apapun yang pria itu lakukan, jadi begitu Chanyeol mengatakan hal tersebut. Yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan hanyalah mempercayainya. Karena Baekhyun sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona pria tinggi ini, ia bisa langsung merasa aman setelah mendengar ucapannya. Dalam pelukan hangat Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasa kekhawatirannya perlahan-lahan memudar.

.

B & C

.

Mereka harus pindah dari asrama, Chanyeol langsung memutuskan hal tersebut tanpa meminta pendapat Baekhyun terlebih dahulu. Lagipula Baekhyun tidak berfikir itu adalah ide buruk, jadi ia baik-baik saja saat mengetahuinya. Mungkin Chanyeol khawatir jika perut Baekhyun akan membesar lebih cepat dari dugaanya dan para menghuni asrama yang lain akan tahu rahasia mereka. Baekhyun juga merasa ini yang terbaik untuk keduanya.

Mereka menyewa sebuah flat kecil dengan uang tabungan mereka, jaraknya lumayan dekat dengan kantor agensi jadi mereka masih bisa pulang-pergi untuk latihan. Yang menjadi kekhawatiran Chanyeol selanjutnya adalah, apakah Baekhyun masih bisa bertahan dengan segala rutinitasnya atau tidak. Walaupun Baekhyun telah meyakinkan Chanyeol jika dirinya akan baik-baik saja, pria yang mengaku memiliki ikatan batin itu menyuruh Baekhyun berhenti menjadi Trainee dengan mengatas namakan calon bayi mereka.

Bukan tanpa alasan, ia terlalu sering melihat Baekhyun melakukan aktifitas yang berpotensi membahayakan bayi mereka. Karena terlalu sering menerima wejangan dari Chanyeol, kepala Baekhyun yang mulanya sekeras batu itu perlahan mulai melunak juga. Setelah berfikir berulang-ulang, akhirnya ia pun memilih menuruti perkataan sang kekasih. Demi kebaikan dimasa depan,. Sesuatu harus rela ia kortbankan bukan? Dan Baekhyun, demi anak mereka yang sebentar lagi akan mengisi hari-harinya. Ia rela melepaskan impiannya.

"Kau tahu ini yang terbaik kan? Demi anak kita." Chanyeol menggengam erat telapak tangan Baekhyun sambil menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam, ia tahu keputusan yang telah Baekhyun pilih begitu berat. Jadi, ia berusaha memotivasi Baekhyun guna menguatkan pria itu.

"Ya, memang ini yang terbaik." Baekhyun tidak bisa berbohong jika kini suaranya begitu lirih, ia mengelus perutnya dengan tangannya yang tidak di gengam Chanyeol. Pandangannya ia alihkan untuk menatap gedung di sebrang jalan, Gedung itu terlihat megah dengan tulisan 'SM Entertaiment' yang paling menonjol keberadaanya.

Beberapa memori mulai bermunculan, tentang pertama kali ia menampakan kaki di gedung itu, menghabiskan hari-harinya disana untuk beberapa aktifitas yang sangat ia sukai, juga peristiwa menakjubkan yang terjadi di dalam sana yang membuatnya mengenal seorang Park Chanyeol, terakhir memori tentang dirinya yang harus menandatangani pembatalan kontrak Trainee. Semua berputar difikirannya bagai film bisu, Baekhyun tidak mau egois dengan mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja atas semua yang terjadi.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja Baekhyun, Kita akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah, aku akan membuatmu lebih bahagia setelah ini. Hanya perlu mempercayakan semua padaku, aku mohon." Kemudian, Baekhyun sadar jika ia tidak sendiri. Seberat apapun beban yang sedang ia dapatkan, yang didapatkan Chanyeol masih jauh lebih berat. Pria itu harus menghidupinya, calon anak mereka, juga dirinya sendiri di usianya yang baru menginjak Sembilan belas tahun. Tekanan dari keluarga Chanyeol yang menuntut pria itu segera debut, Jadwal Trainee yang padat, belum lagi kerja paruh waktu yang akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol lakukan guna memenuhi kebutuhan hidup dan biaya persalinan Baekhyun nantinya.

Kembali mengubah arah pandangnya, kini Baekhyun menatap wajah prianya dengan hati-hati. Kedua tangannya ia tangkupkan di masing-masing pipi kanan dan kiri Chanyeol, berusaha membuat fokus pria itu hanya tertuju padanya. Hatinya mencelos kala melihat bulatan hitam tebal dibawah mata kekasihnya, Chanyeol pasti lelah sekali. Menutupi rasa bersalah itu, ia tersenyum manis.

Sedikit mencodongkan tubuhnya dan mendepatkan wajah mereka, lalu berkata.

"Aku akan mempercayakan semuanya padamu, Chanyeol-ah."

Baekhyun yakin ia bisa lebih kuat. Karena ia tidak sendiri, ada Chanyeol disisinya.

.

B & C

.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau tidak pulang?" Pria dengan lengkungan indah di kedua sudut bibirnya itu menepuk bahunya, Chanyeol yang sedang berkonsetrasi dengan lirik rapp-nya pun mau tak mau harus mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau duluan saja Jongdae-ah, masih ada yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku duluan ya." Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menatap punggung teman seperjuangannya yang mulai menjauh. Dengan perginya Jongdae, artinya hanya dirinyalah satu-satunya Trainee yang masih berada di gedung pelatihan. Masalah yang sedang ia hadapi menjadi alasannya kenapa ia memilih pulang terlambat.

Selama hidupnya, ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol kesulitan dalam masalah keuangan. Orangtuanya, selalu memberinya uang lebih bahkan di saat liburan musim panas sekalipun. Tapi dengan adanya Baekhyun dan calon bayi mereka yang kini menjadi tanggung jawabnya, uang-uang lebih itu bahkan bukan apa-apa. Setidaknya, ia harus mencari uang 2 kali lipat dari uang yang biasa diberikan ibunya. Tidak mungkin kan dirinya tiba-tiba saja meminta uang tambahan pada ibunya. Jika seperti itu, apa yang selama ini ia rahasiakan bisa saja terbongkar. Chanyeol tidak mau mengambil resiko dan memilih bekerja paruh waktu. Sayangnya uang hasil bekerja paruh waktu belum bisa mencukupi kebutuhan mereka.

"Masih kurang 10 ribu Won." Desis Chanyeol setelah menghitung uang yang mengisi dompet kusam miliknya. Ia menarik kedua kakinya kedepan dada dan memeluknya erat-erat. Ini sudah jam 11 malam, seharusnya ia segera pulang jika tidak ingin Baekhyun menghawatirkannya. Tapi rasanya malu sekali jika ia harus pulang dengan tangan kosong, terlebih lagi dalam dua hari terakhir tak pernah sedikitpun ia melihat Baekhyun mengeluh walaupun ia tahu sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa mereka makan di flat kecil mereka.

Namja mungil itu hanya tersenyum, menyambut Chanyeol pulang dengan suka cita dan pertanyaan hangatnya. Tapi ia tidak bodoh mengartikan senyuman itu adalah tanda kebahagiaan. Chanyeol tahu diam-diam Bakehyun menanggis di dalam hatinya. Dan justru Chanyeol lebih terbebani dengan sikap Baekhyun yang seperti itu.

"Chan."

Kini bahkan Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara lembut kekasih mungilnya itu dengan jelas sangking bersalahnya, rasanya seperti Baekhyun benar-benar sedang memangil namanya dalam jarak yang dekat. Chanyeol tertawa kecil, mana mungkin Baekhyun datang kemari.

Tapi suaranya terdengar nyata sekali…

"Chanyeol-ah." Dalam panggilan kedua, akhirnya Chanyeol tersadar jika panggilan tersebut nyata dan menemukan Bakehyun sedang berdiri di lorong pintu dengan raut wajah khawatir. "Baek, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Cepat-cepat ia berdiri dari duduknya dan mnerengkuh tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. Tubuh Baekhyun dingin sekali, benaknya dilimpungi pertanyaan tentang apa saja yang harus Baekhyun lalui sebelum sampai kesini.

"Aku mencarimu, kenapa tidak pulang eoh? Aku khawatir sekali." Rasanya Chanyeol ingin menanggis saja kala tangan mungil nan indah itu mengelus pipinya, Baekhyun bahkan masih mencarinya disaat ia berniat menghindari pria cantik ini. "Maafkan aku, aku tertidur saat berlatih tadi." Ia rasa berbohong lebih baik daripada harus membebani Baekhyun dengan eksulitan yang sedang ia hadapi. Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah tanggung jawabnya. Baekhyun tidak harus tahu tentang hal ini.

"Hm jadi begitu ya, yasudah ayo kita pulang. Kau pasti lelah sekali. " Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, Chanyeol binggung apakah ia harus bahagia atau merasa bersalah lagi. Senyuman Baekhyun terlihat begitu tulus tapi ia tahu ada kekecewaan yang pria itu coba sembunyikan. Chanyeol tersadar akan sesuatu yang ganjil ketika ia tidak sengaja melihat luka lebam di lengan kekasihnya. "Ini kenapa Baekhyun?" Tanyanya, tanpa ia sadari kini nada suaranya mulai tidak bersahabat. "Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya terluka sedikit." Balas Baekhyun sambil berusaha menutupi luka itu dengan menurunkan lengan bajunya.

"Terluka sedikit apannya? Ini lebam Baek, katakana siapa yang memukulmu?" Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bisa menutupi emosinya yang mulai memuncak. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan membunuh siapa saja yang telah memukul kekasihnya. "Aku tidak dipukuli siapapun Chan, ini memang luka lebam tapi bukan hasil pukulan seseorang." Baekhyun mencoba menjelaskan.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan luka ini?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi,terdengar mengintimindasi.

"Hm sebenarnya itu.. Aku membantu tetangga kita, Nenek Kim membawakan belanjaan miliknya tadi pagi." Jawab Baekhyun sembari menundukan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap mata Chanyeol yang kini terbelakak. "APA? Kau membantu apa? Membawakan belanjaan? Yang benar saja Baekhyun, jangan kau bilang kau membantu membawakan belanjaan tersebut dari lantai bawah ?" Baekhyun bisa mendengar nada kemarahan dari suara Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol-ah." Sebagai upaya terakhir, Baekhyun memasang wajah memelasnya kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya, rahang pria itu mengeras. Baekhyun tahu itu bukan artian baik. "Byun Baekhyun. Kau tahu kan flat tempat kita tinggal itu tidak ada lift, dan kau nekat membantu seseorang membawakan belanjaanya? Katakan sampai lantai berapa kau membawakan belanjaan itu?"

"Lantai 5" Jawab Baekhyun polos. "Yatuhan. Kau membahayakan anak kita! Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada difikiranmu saat itu, memangnya apa yang kau dapatkan dari membantu seorang Nenek tua ha?" Baekhyun tidak pernah suka Chanyeol yang sedang meledak-ledak seperti ini, terkadang menanggapinya hanya akan membuatnya sakit hati.

Tapi ia juga tahu ini kesalahannya, dan ia harus mulai terbiasa dengan sikap Chaneyol jika ingin tetap bersama pria yang akan menjadi ayah dari anaknya. Baekhyun mengambil langkah untuk mendekat .

"Persediaan makanan di flat sudah habis. Dan Nenek Kim berkata ia akan memberiku pinjaman beras dan bahan makanan lainnya jika aku membantunya. Awalnya semuanya baik-baik saja, tapi ketika aku mencoba mengangkat sekarung beras, itu agak sedikit berat jadi aku terjatuh. Bersyukur hanya lenganku yang lebam. " Baekhyun terus menunduk.

"YANG BENAR SAJA? SEKARUNG BERAS? KAU MENGANGKAT SEKARUNG BERAS SENDIRIAN DALAM KEADAAN MENGANDUNG DAN HARUS MELEWATI 5 LANTAI?" Chanyeol tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya saat itu, ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang kepala keluarga. Baekhyun bahkan harus bekerja keras dan terluka, tapi dirinya hanya bisa bersembunyi dan bahkan berniat menghindar.

Sambil terisak-isak, ia bersimpuh dihadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlonjak kaget melihat perilaku kekasihnya. "Chan, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya, berusaha menarik Chanyeol untuk bangkit kembali.

Tapi Chanyeol tetap ditempatnya. "Maafkan aku Baekhyun-ah, maafkan aku karena aku belum bisa menjadi calon ayah dan suami yang baik hiks. Maafkan aku sayang." Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Chanyeol sesedih ini setelah sekian lama. Hatinya rasanya ikut sakit melihat bagaimana orang yang ia cintai terisak isak di bawah kakinya.

Jadi Baekhyun menunduk, memegangi bahu tegap kekasihnya dan menariknya untuk kembali berdiri. "Berdirilah Chanyeol-ah, aku mohon." Baekhyun mau tak mau ikut terisak juga, akhirnya Chanyeol bangkit juga setelah menyadari kekasihnya ikut menangis. Pria tinggi itu berniat menenangkan Baekhyun.

Tapi sebelum Chanyeol sempat melakukannya, Baekhyun telah membawa Chaneyol kedalam ciuman panjang yang pria mungil itu mulai terlebih dahulu. Awalnya Chanyeol terkesiap, tapi dalam beberapa detik pria tinggi itu mulai membalas ciuman Baekhyun.

"Kumohon jangan seperti ini lagi Chan, aku baik-baik saja." Saat kedua bibir itu terlepas dan meninggalkan untaian benang-benang tipis transparan, Baekhyun langsung melesatkan ucapannya.

"Tapi kumohon juga, berhenti menyakiti diriumu sendiri. Biarkan hanya aku saja yang bekerja keras, kau hanya perlu tetap sehat dan bahagia. Aku mohon." Sinar penuh keyakinan terpancar dari mata Chanyeol ketika mengatakannya.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun tersenyum, dan Chanyeol tersenyum juga. Kemudian, Chanyeol kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah lumatan panjang. Kali ini dengan gairah yang berbeda, Baekhyun tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya saat ciuman Chanyeol mulai turun kelehernya.

"Kau serius mau malakukannya disini? Ahh..Chhan." Desahannya bahkan kini tak sanggup ia tahan, Chanyeol terus melumat lehernya dengan ganas. Sesekali meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan yang baru akan hilang beberapa hari setelahnya. "Tentu saja sayang, kudengar ini tidak berbahaya selama kita tidak melakukan posisi-posisi yang berlebihan." Chanyeol menyeringai, suaranya jadi terdengar sangat berat ketika sedang terangsang. Dan Baekhyun benar-benar menyukainya.

"Ahhk..ash.. Maksudku tempatnyaahh Chann, apahh tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya, menatap Baekhyun dalam sebelum tersenyum tipis. "Tenang saja sayang, hanya ada kita berdua disini." Ucap Chanyeol, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingga Baekhyun dan mulai menjilatinya.

Desahan keduanya menggema begitu keras setelahnya, Chanyeol bersumpah tidak ada pemandangan yang lebih indah dari wajah Baekhyun yang kini sedang terhentak-hentak di bawah kukungannya. Bagaimana kedua mata sayu itu terpejam, hidung mungil itu memerah, dan bibir tipis itu mengeluarkan desahannya. Benar-benar indah. Mulai saat itu, Chanyeol berjanji akan menjaga Baekhyun lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

.

FIN

.

20 Desember 2016

Meski ini bukan pertama kalinya Ree nulis cerita romance yang dibumbui beberapa adegan dewasa, rasa gugup yang Ree rasain itu masih tetep sama. Apalagi ini itu karya pertama yang bisa Ree selesain setelah kena Writter Block T.T . Jadi Ree minta maaf kalau bahasa yang Ree pakai di dalam cerita ini cukup membinggungkan. Kalau ada beberapa hal yang kurang jelas boleh tanya langsung dikolom komentar. Setiap komentar yang kalian tulis itu bener-bener bermakna buat Ree. Makasih udah nyempetin waktunya buat baca tulisan Ree yang gak seberapa ini, apalagi kalau mau ngeluangin waktunya sedikit lagi buat ngereview*Modus xD. See you in next chapter ya guys O.O/


	2. Chapter 2 : Sesuatu Yang Menjerat Kami

Baby Ree, 2016. 02.17.

Baby & Clown

.

Chapter II : Sesuatu Yang Menjerat Kami.

..

Chanyeol terlalu sering bermain-main, memacari Baekhyun pun awalnya hanya main-main. Yah, sampai si mungil itu membuatnya terpesona sampai lupa daratan. Begitu ia tahu Baekhyun hamil karena hasil 'main-main'nya. Mau tak mau Chanyeol harus menerima jika masa bermainnya sudah selesai, ia harus mulai serius, setidaknya agar Baekhyun tetap bersamanya.

Ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun di bulan kesepuluh masa Trainee, saat itu sedang heboh-hebohnya rumor tentang grup idol baru yang akan segera di sebutkan SM. Chanyeol berjuang mati-matian agar bisa segera debut, ia sampai harus kehabisan suaranya karena terlalu sering berlatih. Tapi hari itu, tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan. Pelatih mereka mengenalkan seorang pria mungil di hadapan ia dan teman-temannya, mengenalkannya sebagai calon vokalis utama grup baru yang akan segara debut.

Pria mungil itu bernama Byun Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol amat sangat membencinya.

 _Saat jadwal pelatihan berakhir dan di dalam ruang dance hanya ada mereka berdua, Chanyeol mendekat kearah Baekhyun sambil mengumpat keras-keras._

" _Sialan kau, batang hidungmu saja baru kulihat hari ini dan kau sudah berani melangkahiku."_

 _Kebencian terlihat jelas dari kedua mata bulat Chanyeol saat mengatakannya. Baekhyun sampai terbelakak kaget melihatnya, tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Melihat Baekhyun hanya diam, Chanyeol mendekat lagi, kali ini dengan tangannya yang menarik kerah kemeja Baekhyun kuat-kuat._

" _Langkahi dulu mayatku, baru kau bisa debut. Anak udik."_

" _C-chanyeol ssi…." Baekhyun tergagap, ingin berbicara tapi suaranya seolah tercekat dikerongkongan._

" _Kau fikir siapa dirimu? Anak Presiden hah? Baru masuk bisa langsung debut begitu saja? Memangnya sebaik apa kemampuanmu? Anak kampung sialan!"_

 _Baekhyun rasa punggungnya remuk saat Chaneyol menyentaknya ke dinding, sakit sekali. Tapi Baekhyun tidak akan pernah berani melawan._

" _Dasar udik sialan! Pergi saja kau ke neraka!"_

 _Lengan besar Chanyeol mulai memukuli perutnya. Baekhyun terbatuk beberapa kali, tapi tetap tidak berusaha melawan. Chanyeol bahkan berani bersumpah ia tidak mendengar anak itu meringis sedikitpun. Pada pukulan ke dua puluh, Chanyeol Baekhyun dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya mengempaskannya kelantai._

" _Ada apa denganmu? Mau sok kuat hah?" Chanyeol meledak._

 _Tapi Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Pria mungil itu hanya diam menatap Chaneyol. Tatapannya begitu damai sampai Chanyeol frustasi melihatnya. Apa si udik ini sedang meremehkannya?_

" _Aku tahu mengapa kau marah, kau sudah berusaha dengan keras tapi tiba-tiba aku datang dengan posisi yang kau inginkan. Aku tidak bisa melawan, karena aku memang pantas kau benci." Nada bicaranya kelewat lancar untuk seseorang yang baru saja dipukuli, Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun heran._

" _Kalau begitu mundurlah dari posisimu. Dan biarkan kami yang 'lebih pantas' untuk mendapatkannya."_

 _Saat itulah Chanyeol mulai melihat mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, anak itu menunduk. Engan memperlihatkan perubahan wajahnya pada Chanyeol._

" _Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku punya alasan sendiri mengapa aku harus bertahan." Mendengarnya, emosi Chanyeol kembali naik. Dicengkramnya lagi kerah baju si mungil, sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingga Baekhyun, Chanyeol berbisik._

" _Kalau begitu, rasakan penderitaannya. Byun." Berkilat. Sepasang bola mata kelam itu menikamnya. Ada sepercik kebencian yang mulai meletup-letup disana, dan entah untuk alasan apa Baekhyun merasa hatinya berdebum keras setelah mengetahuinya._

 _Chanyeol tidak bisa lebih larut lagi kedalam amarahnya kala matanya menyaksikan jika pemilik dari kerah yang sedang ia cengkram kini mulai terisak. Tersedu seperti bayi, Chanyeol bertanya-tanya apakah rasa sakit akibat pukulannya baru terasa saat ini? Dan juga, kenapa ia malah merasa bersalah?_

 _Chanyeol tahu ia sudah gila saat tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk mempersempit jarak diantara mereka, memojokan Baekhyun ke tembok dengan terburu-buru, kemudian menemukan dirinya yang sedang menyesap kuat bibir si mungil, berusaha menghentikan isakan yang terus keluar.._

 _Ditengah kekalutan dan katidak rasionalan fikirannya, Chanyeol menampar Baekhyun yang memberontak.. Lalu disanalah semua itu berawal._

 _Chanyeol sadar jika amarahnya berubah menjadi rasa tertarik. Ia mencium Baekhyun bukan dengan maksud menguhukum anak itu, ia hanya ingin menghentikan tangisnya._

…

Baekhyun menyadari jika orientasi seksualnya berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang lain saat berumur lima belas tahun, ia tidak pernah mimpi basah, tidak pernah terangsang melihat dada wanita, atau membayangkan sedang melakukan hal-hal tidak senonoh dengan kekasihnya. Teman-temannya bilang Baekhyun terlalu polos dan hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa tahun lagi sampai ia bisa menemukan kemesumannya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak merasa begitu. Untuk semua hal tentang berhubungan dengan wanita, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tertarik.

Kemudian saat ia sedang berlibur di Seoul, ia bertemu dengan seorang remaja laki-laki yang membantunya menemukan alamat pamannya ketika ia tersesat. Remaja lelaki itu, terus saja terbayang di benaknya untuk beberapa hari setelahnya. Bagaimana rupa wajah dan tubuhnya, caranya bicara dan tersenyum, lalu kebaikan hatinya. Terus saja membayangi Baekhyun dari ia bagun tidur sampai tertidur lagi, saat itu Baekhyun sadar jika ia sedang jatuh cinta. Untuk pertama kalinya, kepada seorang laki-laki.

 _Mungkin sudah jam Sembilan malam, Baekhyun tidak tahu pasti. Ia tidak membawa jam tangan ataupun ponsel, yang lebih buruk lagi, ia tidak membawa sepeserpun uang. Tujuan awal yang hanya ingin berjalan-jalan di sekitaran tempat tinggal pamannya malah membuatnya terjebak di situasi menyedihkan. Ditempat entah berantah yang membuatnya berputar-putar pada jalan yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya._

 _Baekhyun menarik kedua lututnya kedepan dada, kemudian memeluknya erat-erat. Dibawah penerangan lampu jalan yang remang-remang, Baekhyun merasa kehilangan harapan._

" _Hai, Aku Park Chanyeol. Apa kau kesulitan dengan sesuatu? Mau ku bantu?" Suara itu menginterupsi Baekhyun yang hampir menanggis. Ia mendongkak dan menemukan seorang remaja tinggi sedang tersenyum padanya. Matanya besar dan suaranya dalam, Baekhyun ragu apakah ia harus mempercayainya atau tidak. Tapi pada akhirnya tangannya bergerak mengambil sesuatu di saku jaketnya,kemudian memberikannya ke remaja itu._

" _Jadi kau tersesat ya? Tenanglah. Aku tahu alamat ini, ayo kuantar." Remaja itu mengulurkan sebelah tanggannya, tanpa banyak kecurigaan Baekhyun langsung menerimanya. Berdiri perlahan dengan bantuan si remaja._

" _Terima kasih."_

" _Sama-sama."_

 _Remaja yang mengaku bernama Chanyeol itu tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang indah. Baekhyun tidak bisa tidak terpesona._

" _Kau bukan berasal dari Seoul ya?" Chanyeol memulai topik pembicaraan ketika mulai berjalan kearah yang remaja itu Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah._

" _Iya, aku dari Bunchen." Baekhyun menjawab sambil sedikit memerah. Pakaiannya memang sedikit tertalalu kuno untuk orang Seoul, dan fakta bahwa ia tersesat semakin mendukung semuanya._

 _"Ah begitu, pantas saja kau tersesat. Sedang berlibur?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi, Baekhyun merasa ini pertama kalinya ia begitu senang di tanyai orang asing._

 _"Hm, begitulah.."_

 _Hening yang nyaman untuk beberapa saat, dan Baekhyun berusaha kembali membangun sebuah pembicaraan saat melihat sesuatu yang sedang di tenteng Chanyeol di tangan kirinya._

" _Kau suka gitar?"  
"Ya, gitar adalah hidupku."  
"Itu bagus sekali, kau bisa saja menjadi Idol suatu hari nanti."Seru Baekhyun main-main, Chanyeol tertawa kecil sebelum kembali menimpali Baekhyun._

" _Ya, itu memang impianku sebenarnya. Beberapa tahun lagi aku akan ikut audisi di SM Entertaiment."_

 _Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, mendongkakan kepalanya ke atas dan menarik nafas perlahan. Seolah ia sedang menghirup aroma makanan terlezat sedunia. Keduaya berhenti berjalan untuk beberapa saat, Baehyun menggunakan kesepatan itu untuk mengamati Chanyeol lebih jauh lagi. Dan mungkin saat itu, sesuatu tak kasat mata bernama cinta telah lahir di sudut hatinya._

" _Kau pasti berhasil mewujudkannya."_

" _Hehehe, semoga saja." Chanyeol menatap Baekhun sekilas kemudian tersenyum lagi._

 _Senyum itu. Entah kenapa terasa begitu hangat, begitu nyaman dan memabukan. Baekhyun ingin senyum itu hanya ditujukan pada dirinya. Tapi ia tahu itu tidak bisa. Terlalu dini dan tiba-tiba untuk mengklaim semua milik remaja itu hanya untuk dirinya._

" _Suaramu juga bagus." Celetuk Chanyeol._

" _Hah?"_

" _Kubilang suaramu bagus, padahal kau tidak sedang bernyayi tapi aku bisa langsung tahu jika suaramu halus dan murni."_

" _Benarkah?"_

 _Melihat bagaimana mata Puppy itu berbinar, Chanyel tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengusap surai kecoklatan milik Baekhyun. Kemudian tersenyum lebar sekali berdebar-debar._

" _Tentu saja, kau harus percaya padaku."_

 _Baekhyun mengganguk kencang, dan Chanyeol bersumpah itu lucu sekali._

" _Aku percaya padamu."_

 _Tentu saja Baekhyun percaya, bahkan ia sudah mempercayai Chanyeol sebagai orang pertama yang tertulis di hatinya. Baekhyun merasa ia terlalu mudah jatuh cinta, tapi tidak pernah mengatakan cintanya salah. Park Chanyeol, kini ia tahu siapa yang harus ia perjuangkan._

 _._

Sesuatu yang menjerat kami, cinta.

.

TBC

.

Author's Note :

Pendek bener eak xD sebenernya Ree ngepost inipun cuma ngasih tau ff ini masih lanjut aja xD daripada readersnya nanti pada kabur duluan xD harusnya chapter ini itu panjang banget, berhubung ini awal mula pertemuan mereka. tapi karena beberapa hal yang gabisa di toleransi lagi, juga karena hasrat ree yang tiba-tiba pen ngepost segini aja, jadilah chapter pendek bin gj ini T.T

 **Kesimpulannya tuh disini, Baekhyun sama Chanyeol udah pernah ketemu sejak lama, cuman (mungkin) Cy gak inget ke baek jadi pas baek dateng ke SM. Dia ngangep baek orang asing. Sedangkan baek udah jatuh cinta sama cy dari pertemuan pertama mereka** , ngerti kan? nah terus kenapa akhirnya mereka bisa pacaran dan baek anu? Kalo yang itu, lihat aja chapter selanjutnya ya. Chap depan juga mau focus sama awal hubungan mereka, mungkin nanti di chap 4/5 baru mulai konflik aslinya.

Karena chapter ini pendek, Ree janji deh tiap sabtu/minggu nyicil satu chapter. Gapapa deh komennya dikit, yang penting cerita ini rampung, wkwkwk.

Big Thanks to :

 **Adistiii** | 407bubleblue|csyoungie | | baekkieyeols | ECCEDENVY | **sunsehunee** | xxx | realbkhynee | chanbaekid | Kim Young Rim | nuguseyo

Ree gabakal punya semangat ngelanjut fanfict absurd ini kalau gaada kalian. Love You pisaaaaan :******


	3. Chapter 3 : Sesuatu Yang Menjerat Kami 2

Chapter 3 : Sesuatu yang menjerat kami, Cinta. (2)

.

ReeBaby Present

.

Baby & Clown

.

III

.

[Dalam Flashback Mode]

Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu jika pengendalian dirinya seburuk itu. Walau sering meledak untuk hal-hal kecil, tak pernah sekalipun dibenaknya terlintas ia akan melakukan hal sekeji ini. Seperti dirasuki arwah binatang buas, Chanyeol kehilangan akalnya.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" Gumamnya lirih, lebih seperti sebuah renungan. Bahu telanjangnya terasa perih akibat beberapa luka yang seseorang buat disana. Fikirannya melayang tentang bagaimana luka-luka itu dibuat, dibawah kukungannya, dalam tanggisan pilu seorang namja mungil yang memohon padanya untuk berhenti. Tindakan perlindungan diri namja itu, malah semakin membangkitkan nafsu binatang yang menguasainya.

Dikatai brengsek pun ia tidak akan marah, malah ingin ikut menyumpahi dirinya.

Mungkin ia kesal, tapi tindakannya tidak bisa membenarkan itu semua. Terlalu berlebihan. Setelah ini, Chanyeol bahkan tidak tahu apakah ia sanggup menunjukan wajahnya di hadapan Baekhyun lagi. Saat namja itu berlari tunggang langgang dengan celana yang bercecerah darah pun, ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya menatap penuh penyesalan.

Tetapi seolah sudah terencana, pagi harinya ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun di lorong asrama. Sedang berjalan terseok dengan wajah amat kesakitan, Chanyeol bisa membayangkan seburuk apa keadaan namja itu. Tapi tidak pernah tahu jika Baekhyun lebih suka menahan rasa sakitnya daripada izin latihan barang sehari saja.

Karena si mungil itu terlanjur mendapatinya ada disana, akhirnya ia mencoba buka suara.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya, berbasa-basi. Sok cuek dan tidak berdosa.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, namja itu sibuk menghindarinya. Chanyeol diam saja, toh pada akhirnya mereka tetap akan naik lift yang sama, ya.. jika Baekhyun tidak mau turun dengan puluhan anak tangga.

Pintu lift terbuka, dan seperti biasanya, benar-benar kosong. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar Baekhyun mengumpat, ia memaklumi, lagipula siapa yang sudi berduaan dengan orang yang sudah memperkosanya? Jika itu Chanyeol, ia memilih lari saja.

Chanyeol masuk pertama, menaikan sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Baekhyun yang mendadak jadi batu. Walupun begitu, sebelum pintu lift tertutup, Baekhyun masuk kedalam dan segera mengambil jarak dengan berdiri di sisi paling ujung.

Detik-detik berlalu, Chanyeol dilimpungi kebimbangan antara memulai pembicaraan atau tetap diam. Ada hal yang harus ia selesaikan, tapi Baekhyun terlihat acuh. Entah sejak kapan ia malah lebih takut diabaikan.

"Baekhyun." Ia memanggil, Baekhyun menatapnya sekilas lalu mengalihkan wajahnya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak ingin berhenti.

"Maafkan aku, yang kemarin itu, aku tidak sadar melakukannya."

Ia tahu seharusnya ia tidak mengatakannya dengan kata-kata seperti ini. Harusnya ia menanggis sambil bersimpuh memohon agar hati Baekhyun tergerak untuk memaafkannya. Tapi saat kata-katanya sudah tergantung diudara, mengulang rasanya sia-sia. Jadi ia melanjutkan saja.

" Kau pasti sangat membenciku atas apa yang terjadi, tapi aku benar-benar menyesal melakukannya. Kalau perlu aku bahkan siap bertanggung jawab-

Ucapannya terhenti sesaat, ketika Baekhyun yang mulanya memalingkan wajahnya kini menatanya lekat-lekat. Sederet kata-kata lain pun meluncur begitu saja tanpa bisa ia hentikan.

"B-baek jadilah kekasihku."

Tentu, sebagai jawabannya. Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat mulus di pipi kanannya. Anehnya, rasa perih akibat tamparan itu malah lebih berdampak pada hatinya. Tergoncang, Terluka. Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana cara mendeskripsikannya dengan kata-kata.

"Beraninya kau." Baekhyun mendesis, tangannya yang semula ia gunakan untuk menampar Chanyeol kini bergetar hebat.

"Beraninya kau menunjukan wajahmu di hadapanku. Beraninya kau berbicara padaku. Dan beraninya kau berfikir untuk mengencaniku. Karena kau sudah memperkosaku kau kira kau bisa berbuat semaumu? Demi tuhan, setelah apa yang kau lakukan. Kau fikir semudah itu aku memaafkanmu? Semudah itukah aku bagimu?"

Intonasi terluka yang Baekhyun gunakan telak megenai batinnya, membuat Chanyeol termenung dan kelimpungan membaca situasi. Baekhyun tetap disana, dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca –mata yang menjadi awal sebuah tragedy. Tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, Chanyeol mengubah arah pandangnya. Tapi Baekhyun menafsirkannya sebagai bentuk ketidakpedulian.

Jadi, saat pintu lift terbuka. Baekhyun keluar dari tempat sempit nan menyesakan itu, meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian disana. Yang lagi-lagi, hanya menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan.

.

.

Walaupun tidak pernah mengatakan cintanya salah, Baekhyun tidak tahu ia akan terluka sebegitu dalam. Terlebih lagi, oleh orang yang dicintainya diam-diam selama beberapa tahun. Itu bukan hanya perkara Chanyeol yang menodainya, bukan juga karena prilaku buruk namja itu pada tentang bagaimana namja itu melupakan pertemuan mereka, melupakan dirinya, memperlakukannya dengan kejam dihari pertama mereka bertemu kembali.

Padahal dalam bayangannya, begitu ia berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol. Namja itu akan menyambutnya dengan hangat, dengan senyum lebar yang ia kagumi dulu, dengan semua hal-hal yang mempesonanya. Bukan dengan tatapan penuh kebencian yang seolah ingin melubangi tubuhnya.

"Seharusnya aku tahu akan seperti ini jadinya." Isaknya, suaranya memantul karena ruangan itu minim akan barang, dan terlalu luas untuk satu orang.

Ruangan itu gelap gulita, letaknya terimpit oleh dua ruangan lainya, tidak ada pula fentilasi disana, maka dari itu cahaya tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menembus kedalam. Saat masuk tadi, Bekhyun menyalakan _Air Conditioner_ karena merasa sesak. Menolak menyalakan saklar lampu, ia meringkuk di ujung ruangan. Menangis keras-keras dengan gema yang menyedihkan.

"Kukira ia akan mengingatku, tapi malah melecehkanku." Tangannya terkepal, memukul-mukul lantai yang tak bersalah. Begitu merasa terdapat luka-luka kecil atas apa yang ia lakukan. Ia berhenti, memeluk erat-erat kepalan tangannya kedada.

Sentuhan Chanyeol masih terasa hangat ditubuhnya, membuatnya merasa hina dan kotor. Tak pernah terlupakan, kala tangan kekar namja itu memaksa kedua kakinya terbuka, bagaimana jarinya dengan kasar menjamah tubuhnya. Bagaimana jeritannya yang diabaikan, kesakitannya dianggap sorakan penyemangat.

Ada cahaya yang masuk dari luar, mengerupsi sebagaian besar ruangan kala pintu putih itu terbuka, sosok tegap yang kemarin melecehkannya ada disana. Baekhyun menjergit, tanggisannya makin keras menggema. Takut kejadian kemarin terulang kembali. Tapi sebelum Baekhyun berhasil menyelamat[[kan diri, sosok itu mencengram erat tangannya. Membuatnya tak berdaya dengan tenaga miliknya.

"Tenang Baekhyun, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa." Walau mencoba tenang, ia tahu jika Chanyeol pun sama paniknya dengannya.

"Hiks…lepaskan brengsek! Jangan sentuh aku!" Dalam kewarasannya yang masih tertinggal, Baekhyun memberontak.

"Dengar! Aku disini untuk menyelesaikan masalah kita. Bukan untuk menyakitimu. Jadi tenanglah!" Chanyeol agak membentak, ia mengerti tentang trauma namja ini, tapi tetap ingin Baekhyun mendengarkannya.

"Tolong jangan lagi, tolong." Baekhyun memohon, dan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin geram.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun, ada apa denganmu?!"

Tapi Baekhyun tidak mendengarkan, mata namja itu terpejam erat, samar-samar Chanyeol bisa melihat jika ada air mata yang merembes keluar dari sana, dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya, Baekhyun tetap mencoba berontak. Tanpa sadar setetes air matapun turun dari manik kelam milik Chanyeol, hatinya terluka, tidakah Baekhyun merasakannya?

Pilihan terakhir Chanyeol, adalah memeluknya.

Dan ia melakukannya, terkejut dengan proporsi tubuhBaekhyun yang ternyata lebih kecil dari perkiraannya. Sangat mungil, Chanyeol jadi ingin melindu]nginya. Tapi kemudian tertampar bahwa kemarin, ia baru saja melukai namja mungil ini. Ia menarik Baekhyun lebih erat kedalam pelukannya, berusaha membuat Baekhyun sadar, jika detak jantungnya, berubah ketika mereka sedang bersama.

"Tidak..Tolong, tolong jangan lakukan lagi Chanyeol. Tolong." Tapi Baekhyun, terlalu panikuntuk sekedar menyadarinya.

.

.

Agensi punya acara rutin tahunan yang paling ditunggu-tunggu para Trainee, acara ini adalah acara liburan bersama yang semua biayanya di tangung oleh pihak agensi. Mereka biasanya berlibur ke tempat wisata terkenal yang ada didalam maupun luar Seoul, sekitar 2-3 hari waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk liburan bersama ini. Tapi ada pula beberapa Trainee yang memafaatkan waktu liburan ini sebagai acara kepulangan mendadak mereka ke rumah, daripada ikut acara tak jelas tujuannya, katanya.

Tahun ini, agensi sengaja menyewa sebuah resort kecil di pulau Jeju, dari total 20 kamar disana, perkamar bisa di huni sampai 4-5 orang. Melihat bagaimana suarana kamar yang _Korea sekali_ itu, membuat Chanyeol yang tidak punya semangat untuk ikut serta semakin malas saja. Ditambah lagi, Baekhyun yang menjadi alasannya ikut pun menolak satu kamar dengannya, padahal jika ia tidak ikut ke _resort-resort sialan_ ini, ia pasti sedang menikmati sup rumput laut lezat buatan ibunya.

Chanyeol sedang telentang saat pintu geser itu terbuka, alas anyaman bambu yang ia tidurisudah mulai rusak termakan usia, tapi karena alas itu bersih, Chanyeol nyaman-nyaman saja menidurinya.

"Mati saja kau Park jika terus berbaring seperti ini!"

Jika saja suara nyaring itu tak ia dengar, mungkin Chanyeol sudah terlelap daritadi. Luhan, si senior manis asal China, menjadi pelaku utama gagalnya tidur siang yang ia idam-idamkan.

"Ck, urusi saja urusanmu sendiri Hyung." Ia menyahuti dengan sinis.

"Dasar pemalas! Bangun atau akan ku tendang?!"

Menghindari tindakan anarkis Luhan yang mulai mengangkat sebelah kakinya, Chanyeol berguling beberapa kali ke kiri lalu duduk setelahnya, berdesis sembari mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Nah begitu, ayo keluar. Teman-temanmu sudah bersiap pergi ke hutan."

"Apa? Sebenarrya ini liburan atau acara klub pencinta alam sih?!" Komentarnya, walau begitu ia tetap bangkit untuk meraih jaket dan ponselnya. Kemudian mengekori Luhan yang bergegas keluar. Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak bisa menolak, Luhan punya kekuasan mengerikan dengan jabatan 'senior' yang disandingnya. Ia hanya ingin _'baik-baik saja'_.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang berdiri di barisan paling depan saat Chanyeol baru saja menjejakan kakinya ke halaman resort, wajahnya tidak terlihat senang, Chanyeol berfikir mungkin Baekhyun terpaksa berdiri disana karena tinggi badannya, dan diam-diam tersenyum kecil setelah mengejek sependek apa anak itu.

"Heh, jangan melamun. Cepat masuk barisan!" Perintah Luhan dengan wajah sangar, cepat-cepat Chanyeol bergerak masuk barisansebelum seniornya itu memberikan _kumur-kumur_ dari mulutnya.

Dari Barisan paling belakang, Chanyeol bahkan masih bisa melihat dengan jelas tanpa terhalang sesuatu. Ia bersorak dalam hati lalu memuji dirinya sendiri, tapi itu tidak bertahan lama saat tiba-tiba pemuda dengan kulit sepucat mayat menghalangi jarak pandangnya.

"Hei Bung, kau harusnya berbaris dibe_ Oh Tuhan! Kau manusia?" Mulut kurang ajarnya tiba-tiba tak terkendali kala di suguhi pemandangan pemuda dengan wajah yang kelewat datar. Sambil mengutuk dalam hati, buru-buru Chanyeol meralat ucapanya.

"O-oh maaf, aku tak bermaksud bicara begitu. Aku hanya ingin berkata kau tinggi dan seharusnya berdiri dibelakang."

Bulu kuduknya seketika meremang saat si datar mulai menampakan perubahan ekspresinya, _yatuhan.. kenapa bisa sedramatis ini sih?_ Batinnya.

"Kau juga tinggi, Hyung." Chanyeol mengganga, apa dia bilang? Hyung? Ia tak lupa membershkan teinganya kan minggu ini? Lalu kenapa kata-katanya yang ia dengar jadi aneh begini.

"Kau bilang apa?"  
"Kau juga tinggi."  
"Bukan yang itu, selanjutnya.."

"Hyung?" Hampir saja Chanyeol terpekik mendengarnya.

"Kau memanggilku Hyung? Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?!" Chanyeol memekik karena tidak percaya. Membuat kegaduhan yang menggangu di barisan belakang, pekikan seorang Park Chanyeol yang tidak tahu diri dengan suara beratnya membuat semua orang tertarik untuk melihat.

Tidak terkecuali Baekhyun, yang diam-diam mengulum senyum melihat wajah terkejut Chanyeol yang masih belum sadar jika namja itu kini menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi Luhan berada disana sebagai panitia, pengatur rombongan, dan jabatan merepotkan lainnya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan suara aneh itu menginterupsinya yang sedang bicara didepan dengan mulut hampir berbuih, _karena sunguh, itu sangat menyebalkan._

"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa? Seseorang dengan wajah setua ini memanggilku Hyung?" Chanyeol yang masih tak percaya kembali bertanya, berubah histeris ketika melihat si pemuda dengan wajah datar itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"PARK CHANYEOL!" Teriakan yang lebih mirip seperti gauman singa membuat Chanyeol seketika membatu, menatap Luhan yang lagi-lagi menjadi pelaku utama dengan ringisan kecil. Saat itulah Chanyeol sadar akan sekitarnya, tentang bagaiamana para trainee lain yang sedang memperhatikannya. Sebenarnya ia sudah biasa menjadi pusat perhatian, tapi mendapati Baekhyun juga ada disana membuatnya merona tiba-tiba.

Sebelum Chanyeol sempat membuka mulutnya, Si pemuda pucat yang mirip jelmaan _Voldemort_ itu malah mendahuluinya.

"Maafkan kami Sunbae, silahkan dilanjutkan bicaranya."Chanyeol bertanya-tanya kemana suara dingin yang sebelumnya anak itu layangkan padanya, kenapa tiba-tiba brubah menjadi suara bernada ramah yang tidak pas dengan wajah temboknya.

Dan demi tuhan, Chanyeol bersumpah jika sebelum Luhan kembali ke singasananya, ia sempat melihat si singa jadi-jadian itu bersemu dengan pipi memerah.

.

.

Rombongan dipisah menjadi beberapa kelompok, hal ini dilakukan untuk mempermudah tugas panitia jikalau ada hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi selama liburan yang menyenangkan ini. Anggota kelompok dipilih berdasarkan urutan kamar, biasanya 2 kamar di gabung menjadi satu kelompok. Sialnya Park Chanyeol, kali inipun kesempatan sekelompok dengan Baekhyun tak bisa ia dapatkan.

Jadi wajar saja kalau kini namja kelebihan kalsium itu murung selama perjalanan ke hutan, sambil menendang -nendang benda kecil apa saja yang menghalangi jalannya, fikirannya melayang membayangkan hal-hal menyenangkan apa saja yang akan terjadi seandainnya ia bisa sekelompok dengan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol cepat! Kakimu saja panjang tapi jalanmu seperti siput." Jongdae yang hari ini menjadi begitu cerewet terus saja menjejalinya kata-kata yang kurang mengenakan.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana sih!? Kenapa buru-buru sekali, dan kenapa liburan ini benar-benar menjelma jadi kegiatan klub pencinta alam!?" Mau tidak mau emosi Chanyeol tersulut juga, bukan hanya batinnya yang tersiksa, liburan yang tak pernah ia harapkan ini juga menguras habis tenaganya.

"Biasa saja _dong_ , memangnya kau saja yang tersiksa dengan konsep kali ini. Akupun sama! Apalagi aku harus menjadi ketua kelompok sialan ini." Melihat Jongdae yang malah membalas ucapannya dengan umpatan, Chanyeol jadi malas melanjutkan pecakapan. Bisa-bisa mereka berkelahi nantinya.

Ia menginjak segunduk ranting kayu kering saat rombongan Baekhyun berjalan menyusul rombongannya, Chanyeol tidak menyadarinya karena sibuk membersihkan ranting kayu yang anehnya, malah masuk beberapa ke dalam celah sepatunya. Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang memperhatikannya dalam diam.

"Joonmyeon Hyung." Baekhyun memanggil seseorang.

"Ya, Baekhyun?"

"Kufikir aku harus buang air, kalian duluan saja."

.

.

Apa ini perasaan Chanyeol saja, atau memang Baekhyun tidak terlihat semenjak tadi? Rombongan telah seluruhnya sampai ke tempat tujuan –tengah hutan yang indah dengan bunga-bunga asing yang tumbuh disana-, setaunyakelompok Joonmyeon yang dianggotai Bekhyunpun sudah sampai sedari tadi. Tapi kenapa ia tidakmelihat namja mungil itu dimanapun ya? Apa Baekhyun menghindarinya? Semua pertanyaan itu berkecamuk memenuhi fikirannya, Ia rasa harus segera menemukan jawabannya sebelum ia benar-benar gila karena teralu banyak memikirkan Baekhyun.

Hanya saja, wajah pucat Joonmyeon yang sedang berlari kesana- kemari seperti orang gila membuat pemikiran-pemukiran negatif bermunculan di benaknya. Berdesak-desakan dengan pertanyaan menyesakan. Tidak ingin penasaran lebih lama, cepat-cepat ia menarik Joonmyeon yang terlihat panik.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya tanpa basa-basi, seperti telah mengetahui ia akan menanyakan ini, Joonmyeon buru-buru memasang wajah memelasnya. Chanyeol tahu itu bukan pertanda baik.

"B-Baekhyun."

"Ada apa dengan Baekhyun!?" Chanyeol benar-benar berusaha tenang, tapi nada suaranya ternyata jauh dari kata tenang. Terdengar seperti sebuah bentakan, kemudian tatapan heran Joonmyeon menyadarkannya bahwa ia telah bertingkah berlebihan.

Orang-orang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara ia dan Baekhyun, dan lebih baik begitu, tapi kini ia malah menyulut rasa penasaran mereka dengan tindakannya.

"Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?" kembali bertanya, ia menurunkan nada bicaranya. Bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Joomyeon menarik nafas sebelum menjawab, "Baekhyun hilang. Aku sudah menelponnya berkali-kali tapi tidak ada jawaban."

Seorang Trainee yang membawa setumpuk kayu bakar jatuh tepat di belakang mereka, menimbulkan suara debuman yang cukup keras. Chanyeol fikir mungkin ini karena ia terkejut, jantungnya terpacu begitu keras, tapi ternyata ini berubah untuk sesuatu yang lain, ini tentang Baekhyun, dan kekhawatirannya tentang namja mungil itu.

.

FIN

.

5/19/2016

 **Ree's Note** : Yaampun, Updatenya melenceng jauh dari yang seharusnya T-T Maaf readersku, Ree sibuk banget buat UN kemarin-kemarin. Harusnya Ree gak ngejanjiin dulu, sekali lagi maafin Ree. Kedepannya Ree gabakal janji-janji lagi deh, takutnya banyak yang kecewa kaya gini T-T . Berhubung sekarang Ree lagi dalam masa liburan, Ree akan berusaha bayar semua utang-utang Ree. Tolong dukungannya ya! Maaf NCnya belum keluar di Chapter ini, kalau responnya bagus Ree usahain deh Chapter depan ada NC.

Well guys, See you next chapter^^

With Love,

 **Ree**


End file.
